Call of Duty
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike is back at it with the video games and Xander is mad. Sequel to 'To the Death'.


Title: Call of Duty  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike is back at it with the video games and Xander is mad. Sequel to 'To the Death'.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #422 from tamingthemuse- Pyrrhic Victory

Note: From now on most of my tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Note 2: Xbox 360 and Call of Duty 2 apparently came out in 2005. I changed it for this story.

Xander came home from a long day at work. Actually the last month he has been working long days. He was dead tired. Luckily Spike had offered to clean up the apartment and cook him dinner tonight. Xander couldn't wait to see what Spike made. He hoped it was his famous lasagna. That thought made Xander drool. He'd take a nice hot shower, chow down and then watch the new episode of _Survivor_.

"Honey, I'm…" Xander stopped talking and just stared at the mess. There were wheat-a-bits boxes on the living room floor, bloody mugs on the coffee table with clotting blood dripping onto the coffee table Xander had made. Oh yeah and Spike was on the couch with playing _Call of Duty 2_. By the looks of it he was stuck on the Pyrrhic Victory mission. "What the hell, Spike!"

Spike paused the game and looked over at Xander. "Hey, pet, you're home early. I haven't quite started supper yet." He frowned when Xander just stared at him. "What?"

"Spike, are you vamp senses off or something?" Xander asked as he stormed over to the window and pushed back the drape.

"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled and dove over the back of the couch thinking the sun was still out. When the room didn't light up anymore that it already was he popped his head out to see that the sun had in fact set. "Huh." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess I was a little distracted."

Xander huffed and without another word he made his way into the bathroom not even bothering to slam it shut.

"Sodding hell," Spike said realizing that Xander was really mad. He looked around at the mess he made and started to clean up. He also ordered a pizza knowing that lasagna was now out of the question.

When Xander came out of the bathroom in a towel he noticed the living room was almost in decent shape. Basically it looked like it did when he left for work this morning. Spike was back on the couch with his game off and the TV on the channel that Survivor would be coming on. "I ordered a pizza," Spike said.

Xander didn't say a word as he walked into the bedroom to get dressed. When he came out of the bedroom Spike was still on the couch but now he had two beers sitting on the coffee table with the pizza. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch before he opened his beer and then the pizza box grabbing the biggest piece. He took a huge bite of the meat lover's pizza with extra cheese. Spike was sucking up big time.

For an hour they both sat there. Xander watching _Survivor_ and Spike staring at Xander waiting for him to say something… anything. One the show was done Xander stood up and took the empty beer bottles and pizza box and took them to the kitchen. Spike trailed behind him. "Come on, Xan. You know I hate the silent treatment."

"And you know I hate it when you lie to me," Xander shot back. For the first time in over an hour he looked at Spike. "I didn't ask you to clean up or make supper. You offered. And why did you offer? Because I've been killing myself for the last month with the extra hours. I've been like a dead man walking!" Xander fumed. "With the extra hours I can't even help Buffy with patrol. But you can. You can sleep as long as you want and play your stupid video games and go patrolling because you don't have to work!" He blinked when he realized what he said.

Spike felt as if he had just been bunched in the gut. What Xander said hurt but he wasn't lying. Xander worked his ass off providing for both of them. Making sure Spike had pigs' and human blood and wheat-a-bits. Xander paid for the beer and onion blossoms he ate at the Bronze. Hell Xander even gave him money so he could buy cats off of other demons so he could play kitten poker. In the end Spike was kind of taking advantage of Xander and he didn't even know it. "Bloody hell, Xan…"

"I'm sorry, Spike," Xander said. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm just so tired," he apologized and walked over to Spike. "I'm so sorry," Xander repeated and walked over to Spike hoping that Spike didn't hate him.

Spike pulled Xander into his arms and hugged him tight. "You have nothing to apologize for, pet. You're right. I do whatever I want while you're the one that supports the both of us." He hugged Xander as hard as he could without hurting him. "Forgive me, Xan. I'll do better."

Xander buried his face into Spike's neck and breathed a sigh of relief that Spike wasn't mad at him. "Of course I forgive you, baby. Just a little more help around the house would be great. I know you're a vampire and you have an image but if you helped out I wouldn't be so cranky which means maybe we can start having sex more than the once a week we've been doing."

"Really?" Spike asked as he pulled away looking extremely excited. "Bloody hell, luv! What didn't you say that three sodding weeks ago?!"

The next night when Xander came home the apartment was spotless, the lasagna keeping warm in the oven and Spike only wearing a pair of black boxers.

The End


End file.
